


kyuminwook | that's a good look on you

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [27]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "That's a good look on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuminwook | that's a good look on you

Sungmin is a heavy sleeper. Like a  _really_  heavy sleeper. One time, Kyuhyun poured water into his mouth and he didn’t even wake up.

So when Sungmin passes out on the floor after a concert one night, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun decide to have some fun.

"I still have some lipstick left over from the musical," Kyuhyun says, pulling a tube out of his pocket. He tosses it to Ryeowook who catches it with a disapproving glance.

"Ya, why do you use the cheap kind?" Ryeowook asks. Like Kyuhyun buys his own lipstick.

Kyuhyun just rolls his eyes and lets Ryeowook draw on Sungmin’s face. Somebody donates some eyeliner, Eunhyuk offers his Marilyn Monroe outfit (“Do I even want to  _know_  why you have it in the dorm?” Kyuhyun groans), and Kangin helpfully smears a large glob of chicken sauce on Sungmin’s cheek.

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun can’t stop giggling. Sungmin looks _hideous_  but he hasn’t even moved. After a thirty minute makeover, he’s still in the same position they found him in.

"Maybe he’s dead," Ryeowook says.

Kyuhyun pokes him. “He’s still warm. I don’t think he’s dead.”

But Ryeowook doesn’t believe him so they get into a heated argument over how to determine the vital signs of a patient. Kyuhyun grabs Sungmin’s wrist away from Ryeowook to demonstrate the proper way to take someone’s pulse and nearly pulls Sungmin’s arm out of his socket. Sungmin jerks awake and glares at the two hovering over him.

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook immediately grow silent and stare at Sungmin. Sungmin ignores them and stumbles off to the bathroom to relieve himself. He takes one look in the mirror and starts yelling.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

He barrels out of the bathroom and glares at the two very guilty maknaes. Heechul chooses that opportune moment to glide by and comment, “That’s a good look on you, Min.”

Sungmin starts counting the days before he moves out.


End file.
